In Minecraft Creative
by Lhasaapsl
Summary: What happens when Amber gets sucked into minecraft pocket edition, only in creative mode?
1. Chapter 1

**In Minecraft Creative**

A/N: don't own minecraft. Btw this is set in creative woke with a start. She had been dreaming she was in Minecraft, as that was her favorite game. She put on her glasses and sat up. Suddenly she realized she wasn't in her room anymore. She was on a mound of leaves, surrounded by blocky trees. She looked around. Then Amber knew she was in MineCraft. But what mode? She got up and walked around. There was no livestock so she must be in Creative. Huh. She shrugged but deep inside she was worried. Amber selected a stone block from the inventory and placed it. She continued to make a house. Finally she stepped back and admired it. She flew up and added glass panes to spaces. Then she went back to the ground and added a door. Amber stepped inside and looked around. She added some tables with melon and cake. Then she placed a furnace even though she couldn't use it. She built steps up and placed beds in the upper story, along with a bedside table. She used a painting for a secret entrance to a room of books. She chewed her lip. Something was missing. Finally a grin lit up her face and she rushed to put a sky roof in the middle. Then she heard footsteps. Amber froze. She turned slowly and was face-to-face with a girl her age. "Hello, I'm Crystal." Said the girl. "Amber," Amber replied. The girl nodded and looked around. Finally Crystal walked over to the bed and right besides the bedside table on the other side she placed a bed. Amber looked at her confused. The girl looked at her. "I need a place to stay and I don't want to build as my creations usually take a long time, like a month." Amber's eyes widened. Crystal nodded. "I once build a big mansion with fountains and 7 stories. It was awesome, although there was a lot of empty rooms. Although one room I just kept animals in. That was fun." Amber looked impressed and then said, "Well, this is the home I made. By the way, did you get sucked in well?" Crystal nodded and said, "I plan on going back later." "How do you do that?" Amber asked. "Easy, fall asleep but before you do think about going home," Crystal replied. Amber smiled. Later that day, Crystal went upstairs and said she was going home. Amber smiled and later she went up. Crystal was gone. She laid down and concentrated on home and sleep. Finally she fell asleep. After a while she woke up. She hoped she was in her bed. Amber sat up and looked around. She was. She smiled gratefully, but then heard a tapping on her window. She looked, and there was Crystal, grinning.

**END A/N: this was set in creative mode on pocket edition**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I went over to the window to let Crystal in. I said, "How did you get here!" She just laughed and said, "Well I live next door so….." I gaped at her. She smiled and said, "Mind if I stay over?" I shook my head. I didn't mind. She sat on the floor and said, "Do you have a computer?" I shook my head. She pouted a bit but then brightened. Crystal reached into her bag and pulled out a black iPad. I was jealous before I remembered I had an iPad as well. I got it and sat next to her. She opened Minecraft and started building a glass building on Creative Mode. I shrugged and opened up Minecraft and started building a wooden cabin. Finally I went on YouTube and found a video on how to build a fountain. I grinned and started building one. Crystal looked over and said, "Ooh, a fountain! I like fountains! Then she promptly left her glass half-finished house and started building a fountain on the roof of her structure. I tilted my head. "Sky roof, silly," she said. I mouthed 'Ohhh' and continued building. After a while I got bored and just watched Minecraft Spleef games on YouTube. I always liked them, especially with lava. I looked over and noticed Crystal was done with her house, but there was no door. I said, "You forgot a door!" She just smiled and somehow wound up in front of the house. "Watch!" she exclaimed and went through a painting. I was shocked and surprised and left the YouTube video to watch a how-to-do-a-walkthrough-painting-on-Minecraft. I learned and build a sample one. I was excited and amazed. "So Amber, do you like building?" I nodded happily. She grinned and said, "I like building houses with like tables and chairs on top of the roof." I smiled, as I had recently built one like that. Crystal sighed, and went quiet. I had a peaceful smile on my face. Life was good. 


End file.
